


A Little Bit Closer

by sapphic_ra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I'm not sure yet, Light Angst, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Trans Female Character, Trans Perfuma (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_ra/pseuds/sapphic_ra
Summary: “Perfuma, don’t be, like, rude.” Mermista teased. “Say hi to your new roommate, Scorpia.”Perfuma walked over, her feet feeling heavy, to greet Scorpia properly. “Hello, I’m Perfuma,” she offered her hand for a shake which was something she never did, ever, but it was too late to take the action back.It required all of Mermista’s self-control not to laugh.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	A Little Bit Closer

Today was the day. 

The day she met her new roommate at the Bright Moon dormitories. 

The news of Bright Moon and the Horde merging together in the best interest of their students surprised everyone. Ever since the two colleges were built on the same plot of land, there was a fierce rivalry between them. It was described as a “friendly” rivalry, but it was far from friendly. 

This was a new beginning though, a fresh start. In an attempt to bridge the gap between the students, the Horde dormitories were going to be remodeled after Bright Moon’s which Scorpia was excited about since the buildings were old and close to falling apart. What she wasn’t excited about was the relocation of the Horde students to Bright Moon’s dormitories for the time being.

She and Catra weren’t going to be together. 

Scorpia was disappointed since she and Catra were _finally_ starting to get close to each other. Their friendship had a rocky start because of Catra’s aloofness, but Scorpia was determined to become friends. Some would even say persistent, or rather Catra would say she was, with her endless invitations to hang out. 

The memories of their year together were her fondest at the Horde. It was the first time she ever felt cared for. Scorpia was going to miss Catra — and Catra was going to miss her, there was no doubt about that. Even though Catra didn’t say goodbye to her, or even text her. It was okay because Catra always struggled with her feelings so it wasn’t personal or anything. Besides, Catra did seem… distracted when she realized who her new roommate was at Bright Moon.

“Well, I guess this is it.” Scorpia said aloud, her eyes swept over room for the last time. It looked so empty, but to be fair she didn’t have much to begin with. Her eyes fell onto her stuffed scorpion from childhood named Patchy which sat on her bed.

Scorpia walked over to her bed and picked up Patchy to look at him fondly. “It’s just you and me, buddy.” Her heart ached with loneliness, but she pushed it down along with her doubts and insecurities. 

Closing her eyes, Scorpia took a deep breath before she exhaled with a smile. She opened her eyes to be greeted by Patchy’s toothy smile. “Today is going to be another great day for us!” She spoke those words confidently to bring it into existence.

Her new roommate better watch out because she was a hugger! 

* * *

“Are you, like, nervous about meeting your new roomie? I mean, she is going to be one of those weird Horde students.”

Perfuma glanced at her best friend, Mermista, who was sprawled out on her bed. She sat at her desk where her fingers worked flowers together to make a flower garland. It was going to be a welcoming gift for her new roommate. 

She didn’t want to admit it, but she was a little nervous. “Don’t be so judgmental, Mermista. The Horde isn’t so… bad.” 

“Right,” Mermista dragged the word out. “It’s not, like, our welcoming party freshman year was crashed by a bunch of Horde students.” 

Perfuma paused. She looked down at the almost finished flower garland. “I’m nervous,” she admitted with a slight frown. “I know the Horde hates us, but maybe, we can be friends now with this new change.” 

Mermista was slightly surprised by Perfuma’s admission. Her cynicism was usually met with Perfuma’s unwavering optimism. It was rare for Perfuma to give validation to her cynicism so it must be serious. 

“Whale,” Mermista sat up from Perfuma’s bed and walked over to her. “If anyone has a chance befriending those Horde weirdos it’s going to be you.” She gave a gentle nudge to Perfuma’s shoulder which got her a smile. 

“Was that a fish pun?” Perfuma questioned, her smile widening because, despite how aloof and sarcastic Mermista was, her best friend cared. “Thank you, Mermista. I think that was a compliment.”

Both of them shared in a laugh before a knock on the door interrupted the moment. 

Perfuma and Mermista glanced at each other. 

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t expect her to be here so soon!” Perfuma whisper-shouted at Mermista who didn’t try to hide her amusement. 

“Chill, I’ll keep her busy while you get it together.” Mermista said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“What? No, Mermista —” 

It was too late.

Perfuma watched Mermista open the door from the safety of her bedroom. Her hands held onto the door frame in anticipation.

When Mermista opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of a tall, muscular woman who was turned away from the door and reciting what seemed to be her introduction. 

“Hi, I’m Scorpia! Your new roommate, and possibly your new best friend, we’ll see how it goes! No, that’s probably too much...” Scorpia said to herself. “My name is Scorpia. I’m a Cancer, and I give great hugs!” 

It was then Mermista realized Perfuma’s new roommate wasn’t going to be a problem. In fact, she had a feeling Perfuma would get along with — what was her name again, oh yeah — Scorpia. Totally Perfuma’s type with those beefy biceps.

Mermista cleared her throat in an attempt to get Scorpia’s attention… which it did, and Scorpia whirled around in surprise. 

“Oh, um, hi! I’m —” 

“Scorpia, right, I heard.” Mermista said, her face was stoic as ever. 

Scorpia laughed nervously. “So, you heard that? Well, uh, it’s nice to meet you…?” Her voice wavered, realizing her new roommate hadn’t introduced herself. 

“Oh, I’m not your roommate.” Mermista waited for Scorpia to sweat a little before she told her the truth. “She is.” Opening the door further for Scorpia to peer inside, Mermista jabbed her thumb in the direction where Perfuma was standing. 

Perfuma felt her face become hot. 

_Oh, no… She’s cute._

“Perfuma, don’t be, like, rude.” Mermista teased. “Say hi to your new roommate, Scorpia.”

Perfuma walked over, her feet feeling heavy, to greet Scorpia properly. “Hello, I’m Perfuma,” she offered her hand for a shake which was something she never did, ever, but it was too late to take the action back.

It required all of Mermista’s self-control not to laugh. She had a feeling Scorpia was Perfuma’s type, but she didn’t expect Perfuma to be so flustered.

“It’s nice to meet you, Perfuma!” Scorpia greeted back with a smile, her hand covered Perfuma’s in a firm shake. “I’m glad you’re my roommate! Uh, no offense to your friend here, ha ha…” 

“Mermista isn’t so bad,” Perfuma said, her face feeling hotter with Scorpia’s hand in hers, but then it was gone. She tried not to seem disappointed. “Please, come in! Let’s get you settled in.” She ushered Scorpia in.

“I should go,” Mermista announced with her hands behind her head. “I don’t want to be a third wheel.” 

“What? You’re not —” Perfuma didn’t want Mermista to go, mostly because she was afraid of further embarrassing herself in front of Scorpia. The implication of Mermista’s words didn’t help with her nerves either. 

“Good luck with the roomie stuff.” With a peace sign thrown over her shoulder, Mermista left Perfuma and Scorpia alone together, the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write another Scorfuma fanfic, but my head is filled with so many different ideas (most of which are AUs) I wasn't sure which to start with. I decided to go with the obligatory "And They Were Roommates" AU for Scorfuma. 
> 
> I'll be transparent and say I'm not sure how it's going to play out (I plan for nothing, lol, sorry) so if you're interested in seeing something in particular feel free to drop me a message [here](https://sapphic-ra.tumblr.com/) (it's my Tumblr which is bare bones atm) or mention it in the comments if that's more your jam. 
> 
> I'm debating whether or not I want to keep this rated T or get spicy so LMK what you think on that, too, I guess. I'm just a useless lesbian in love with two side characters who have wormed their way into my heart.


End file.
